


The 10:05 to Ba Sing Se

by Erotica69, Messaline



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, F/F, Knotting, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotica69/pseuds/Erotica69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messaline/pseuds/Messaline
Summary: Team avatar is on the night train to Ba Sing See. Asami tries to sleep on her top bunk, when Korra unexpectedly climbs there. It turns out Korra is in full rut and obviously plans to please herself, no matter what Asami wants.





	The 10:05 to Ba Sing Se

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR EXPLICIT RAPE SCENE  
> This is a work of (fan)fiction - in real life I do not condone these actions if they are done NON-CONSENSUALLY.

Everyone else was asleep as the train rumbled along the tracks, darkness outside the small windows of the cabin. Naga snuffled in the corner, her snout buried in her massive paws and Asami smiled as she heard the huge polar bear dog whimper, her back paws scratching against the floor as she predictably chased something in her dreams.

Slowly, Asami drifted off back to sleep, closing her eyes to the dark wall opposite her bunk - she’d opted for the top, exhausted from all the travelling. She’d been out cold before the entire team but she’d woken when the train lurched to the side.

Dreams started to come back to her, and she didn’t feel the bed dip behind her. As a hand covered her mouth, Asami woke abruptly, shrieking into the fingers clamping her lips shut. Her assailant forced her onto her back and Asami’s light green eyes clashed with black swallowing the usual blue.

A very naked and aroused Korra was holding her down and the scent of her flooded Asami’s senses, the thick musky scent of an Alpha in rut. Her body responded with panic - Asami wasn’t even close to being in heat. But Korra’s strength was greater than her own and as the Alpha Avatar bore down on her, the Omega in her instantly begged to submit.

The nightgown she’d worn to bed was little protection against Korra’s wandering fingers and Asami whimpered against her hand as the other woman found the wetness between Asami’s thighs and shamed coloured her pale skin red from tip to toe. “Sssh,” Korra murmured. “You know I’ll be good to you, Omega.”

Asami tried to mumble her name, to beg her to stop but Korra was already hard against her thigh, leaking precum steadily. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she rutted against the Omega’s leg, slipping two fingers into her slick channel. Throwing her head back and forth, Asami fought back tears, realizing that her physical response was only aiding Korra’s attack.

“So wet, my sweet Asami,” Korra purred, watching her wide green gaze, “so wet for your Alpha.”

On the bunk behind, Mako snorted and rolled over, putting his back to what was happening. Asami hiccuped a sob behind Korra’s hand and the Alpha pouted, nuzzling into the spot below the Omega’s neck, scenting her thick black locks. Her fingers pressed in deeper, feeling Asami’s pussy clench around her.

“You want it,” she mumbled, catching a patch of skin between her teeth, forcing a yelp from Asami’s throat. “Gonna make you mine, gonna take such good care of you.”

Her hand wrapped around Asami’s pale thighs, pulling her back into a spooning position against her body, the head of her cock pressing against the crack of her ass. Asami wailed and shook her head, although she didn’t have any fight in her. Korra kept her hand on the Omega’s mouth, shushing her as she guided her swollen length across Asami’s soaked folds.

“Korra,” Asami begged, her call muffled by Korra’s fingers. Korra growled, pressing her mouth against the pale throat exposed to her and Asami squeaked, rolling her hips back against the Alpha behind her.

“See?” Korra teased, using her other hand to guide her cock into Asami’s tight and slick passage. “You were meant to be mine, sweet Asami.” She snarled and Asami’s eyes rolled back in her head as the thick Alpha shaft penetrated her to the hilt. A million protests flew through her mind - Korra had just stolen her virginity with one smooth stroke. It was true she’d always thought it would be the Avatar... but not like this. Not with bruises blooming on her skin and gagged by a hand she’d held in friendship and a longing for more.

Korra withdrew before slamming back in and Asami yelped, wondering if any of the team would wake to this, to stop it. Naga continued to slumber and with the hand over her mouth, Asami didn’t know if she could raise the alarm.

A small part of her, growing with every second, wasn’t sure she wanted to raise the alarm. What would they think of her, to find her being fucked, taken, knotted by Korra against her will?

Korra’s fingers were on Asami’s sensitive clit as she continued to fuck her, her strokes eased by the arousal and slick of the Omega’s natural reaction. As she teased the tiny bud, Asami felt a warmth in her belly and her walls clenched around Korra’s cock, making the Alpha snarl.

Her hand came away from Asami’s mouth but the expected scream didn’t come. With a wretched growl, Korra pushed in hard, forcing Asami onto her belly, with the Alpha between her thighs, not once relenting in her pace. Above the gasps and whimpers of the Omega underneath her, she could hear the rest of the team sleeping, unaware of what was happening to their friend.

“You’re mine, Asami,” Korra claimed, reaching underneath Asami’s body to grasp her hips tightly and fuck her harder. Her knot was already starting to swell, catching on Asami’s hole as her pussy swallowed the Alpha over and over. Asami bit into the pillow, about to cum for the first time and shame filled her chest with a hollow feeling as she realized she was enjoying what was happening to her. Korra wasn’t hurting her - Asami hadn’t felt this way at the hands of another person before.

Her hips started to rise, meeting Korra’s thrusts and the Alpha purred with pleasure as her Omega submitted. She mouthed at Asami’s neck, dragging her teeth across the skin and when the other woman bucked and screamed into her pillow, Korra only just held onto her control.

A electric current seemed to travel up her spine and Korra squeezed her eyes shut. Her body knew what it wanted and the Alpha in her took over, her knot thickening and locking inside Asami as she came hard, filling the Omega to the brim with hot cum.

“Why?” she choked out, her voice quiet against the clackering of the train carriage. “Why did you do that?”

Korra’s mouth was on her neck but Asami could hear her words clearly.

“Because I love you and you’re mine and I was tired of waiting for one of us to do something.”

It took a few moments for Korra to be able to pull away but she remained close to Asami, nuzzling her throat and soothing her. She was still hard but content, so she moved, aiming to return to her bunk.

A small hand wrapped around her wrist and Korra looked up, frowning as Asami blinked at her. “Don’t -”

“Don’t what?” Korra asked, all too aware of what she’d just done. It was a miracle she hadn’t claimed the Omega for her own, marking her so the whole world knew who she belonged to. “Asami -”

“Alpha,” Asami purred, tugging her closer, reaching down to where Korra’s thick length still throbbed with rut. “You didn’t claim me,” the Omega whimpered, pouting and Korra couldn’t help but lean in, sucking that full bottom lip between hers. “Claim me, Korra,” Asami breathed, “want to be yours.”

Her thighs were still sticky with Korra’s cum and her own but she shifted onto her back, beckoning the other woman closer as she dragged her nightshirt over her head. Korra rumbled deep in her chest as her cock swelled even more.

Asami was desperate to cum again, hormones overtaking her more rational thoughts. Korra had taken her against her will, forced her to submit and knotted her. Filled her with potent Alpha cum. And yet… “Don’t leave me like this, Alpha,” she begged.

It didn’t take much more than that for Korra to slide between her thighs and Asami kissed her firmly, pushing their tongues together over and over. Her lungs screamed for air but pulling away was too hard - the taste of the Alpha’s mouth made her crave more and Asami grasped Korra’s arms to try and hold her in place.

The Omega’s slender fingers didn’t stay on Korra’s dark toned arms for long, the effect of her scent driving them both wild. Her fingertips grazed up, over the Avatar’s broad shoulders, sweeping across her collarbone and down. Korra pulled back a little way as Asami cupped her breasts, thumbing her dark nipples, provoking a low moan from the Alpha’s lips.

Asami smiled, leaning up to suck at one pert nipple, feeling Korra’s leaking cock against her thigh twitch when she rolled the soft bud between her lips. Her hands moved again, sliding around Korra’s hips, cupping her ass and moaning against the breasts pressed into her mouth.

“I’ve dreamed of this,” she admitted, looking up at her Alpha as she kept her hands wandering, memorizing the softness of her darker skin, the way it contrasted with Asami’s own pale complexion. She wanted to map every inch of her gorgeous Alpha, nuzzle and know the taste of every laughter line and toned muscle.

So lost in her admiration of the other woman, Asami whined petulantly when Korra pulled away, moving down her body until her nose was pressed against the Omega pussy laid out before her.

“Korra -” The whispered plea fell from Asami’s lips a millisecond before Korra’s tongue snaked through her folds, opening her up and licking her clean of Alpha spendings. Whimpers and keening cries were almost audible over the train’s noise and Mako grunted in his sleep rolling over.

Asami bit down on her bottom lip and fell silent but Korra didn’t stop. Her tongue latched onto the Omega’s clit and a squeak was her reward.

Mako pulled the covers over his head and resumed snoring.

With her green eyes focused on the ceiling of the carriage, Asami forced herself to stay quiet as Korra ate her out, the Avatar’s thick tongue opening her over and over before she suckled at the sensitive bud she knew would provoke a reaction. As Asami cried out, Korra’s cock jumped and she thrust two fingers into the other woman.

“Korra, please,” Asami mewled, “need your knot, Alpha.”

Korra growled, dragging her mouth away from Asami’s cunt, leaving a sticky trail up over her belly, through the valley of her breasts before pressing their lips together. Asami had never tasted herself before. Nor had she tasted Korra’s musky scent, thick and heavy on her tongue. Her eyes clouded over and she pulled her legs up, wrapping them around her Alpha’s waist, hauling her closer.

Her cries as Korra penetrated her were muted by their shared kiss that didn’t break until lack of oxygen forced it to. Asami’s chest was heaving as blue eyes stared back at her and she felt the other woman’s hips pressed firmly into her own.

“You’re mine,” Korra murmured and the Omega nodded, baring her throat eagerly. But Korra didn’t bite.

Instead, she rolled her hips, forcing more of her thick cock into the taller woman and Asami cried out, the sound cutting off before it could wake anyone when Korra slammed her hand over her mouth.

“Be quiet,” she ordered, nuzzling against her throat. “Don’t want to wake the others.”

Asami nodded and Korra’s fingers slipped away. There were no screams when she rolled her hips this time, just the heavy breathing that suddenly caught in Asami’s throat.

And then she stopped.

A little mewl left the Omega’s lips and her Alpha responded, dragging her mouth along the column of her neck, pressing her nose into the spot under Asami’s ear and scenting her, her hips barely moving except for little rocks that didn’t give any friction. But Asami didn’t complain; she moaned when Korra’s lips covered hers and they shared another deep kiss that she wanted to last for eternity.

Her touch didn’t feel so bruising this time around. It didn’t feel like a violation, even though Asami knew she should be pissed as all hell, she couldn’t bring herself to hate her friend, her Alpha. She’d always held a deep fondness for Korra, a fondness she’d suspected was more, especially in the moments she’d touched herself and found herself thinking of the dark-skinned Avatar.

Didn’t they say everything happens for a reason?

Maybe Asami was meant to be on the 10:05 to Ba Sing Se, trapped in a carriage with an Alpha in heat that desired her above all others, and the rest of the team out cold. Maybe the only way for her to have her fantasy of Korra claiming her, was this way.

“Korra,” Asami whispered, feeling the need to express her true feelings. The Alpha didn’t stop, didn’t take her mouth off of Asami’s skin, devouring the taste of her. “I love you,” the Omega choked out and Korra’s head snapped up, her eyes wild like she didn’t understand what the other woman had said. “I was wet for you, Korra. You forced yourself on me… and I liked it. I want more. I want to be your Omega, to submit to you. Take me, Alpha.”

She squealed when Korra’s mouth smashed into hers hard enough to rattle her teeth.

In between kisses that were more teeth and tongue that lips, Asami heard Korra’s little chant. “Love you too, love you so ‘mega, couldn’t hold back, wanted you so much and you smelled so good…”

Asami nodded, whining when Korra’s hips started to roll harder, dragging her cock in and out slowly, teasing with the promise of harder strokes. Pale fingers clung to the Avatar’s upper arms, nails digging in to mark the skin with brief crescent moon shapes.

“Gonna knot you,” Korra snarled, fucking into her harder with each stroke and Asami couldn’t find her voice. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t beg or plead or do anything but let the intense climax wash over her, making her walls clamp down around Korra’s thick length and the Alpha had to hold back a deep growl.

Everything was fuzzy, like cotton wool and her heartbeat flooded her ears as she attempted to swim out from underneath the sea of endorphins. Asami gasped and shuddered, all too aware that Korra hadn’t stopped and was now chasing her own orgasm, her rut only pushing her on further.

The knot at the base of her cock swelled and Korra let out a short roar before burying her mouth against Asami’s throat, biting into the soft flesh there. She didn’t make a sound, save for a sharp intake of air, flooding her lungs with oxygen as Korra’s bite provided the perfect high.

Nothing seemed cohesive for a moment.

Sensation punched back into her and Asami gasped, her body clenching around the thick knot that was locking all of korra's slick cum inside her. She could feel the warmth in her belly from Korra’s climax and the slight bulging of her lower belly where she was so full of cum and cock.

“Mine,” Korra growled, panting against her throat, dragging her tongue over the wound she’d left. “My Omega, you’re mine now.”

Asami smiled, trying to calm her breathing, wrapping her fair-skinned limbs around Korra’s body, holding her tight. Korra burrowed into her embrace like a frightened child, nuzzling into her soft skin needily. “I’m yours,” she affirmed, burying her nose in the Alpha’s hair, shuddering as the chill of the carriage air finally registered.

Korra’s head jerked up and she frowned, dragging the covers over the both of them. “Always gonna take care of you,” she promised.

“I know,” Asami replied. “I always knew.”

 


End file.
